


Draco’s Devious Candy Cane Conspiracy

by WearingWellies



Series: Candy Canes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oral fixation of sorts, a smidge crack!fic, sprinkled with UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WearingWellies/pseuds/WearingWellies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco had been trying to get Harry's attention for weeks now, and it seemed the recent inclusion of candy canes in his quest had finally worked their magic.  </p><p>This is Candy Cane written from Draco’s point of view rather than a sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco’s Devious Candy Cane Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who commented on Candy Cane – I had the idea for this almost as soon as I’d finished Candy Cane and you gave me the confidence to pursue it.
> 
> Disclaimer: JK Rowling’s, not mine *sigh*

Draco had been trying to get Harry's attention for weeks now, and it seemed the recent inclusion of candy canes in his quest had finally worked their magic. The Gryffindor dolt had been characteristically oblivious since December 1st, when the department had been bedecked with a festive flourish almost a week ago, until finally, as Draco took the last candy cane from the office Christmas tree, Harry took notice. For the previous eighteen-or-so candy canes, Harry hadn't so much as glanced at him as he savoured the striped minty goodness he'd unhooked from the towering tree. Now, Draco could feel Harry's eyes on his mouth almost everywhere he went in the office and Draco was pleased. Ingesting many more candy canes would've jeopardised his perfect teeth and threatened his waistline. He wasn't about to be anything other than slim with a gorgeous smile, thank you very much.

He had to talk to Barratt...Bennett?...Whatever-their-name-is about something-or-other and could sense he had Harry's attention. Aiming for alluring rather than lascivious, Draco wasn't about to twirl his tongue round the tip of the Christmas candy as that was far too obvious, but he was sure to hollow his cheeks as he drew the candy cane from his mouth to talk. He could see Harry staring at him from across the room which sent a little thrill up his spine to know how he was affecting the other man. As Draco wrapped up his conversation to return to his work, he glanced over to Harry's desk to see him staring at his paperwork as if he was trying to set it alight with the power of his mind. Draco smiled, feeling slightly smug in the knowledge he was responsible for Harry's lack of productivity.

As he sat on the edge of his desk, picking up his book for further research, Draco used his tongue to play absently with the peppermint treat in his mouth. He heard Harry push his chair back from his desk and then walk purposefully towards him. As Harry stood before him, just inches from him, he was practically vibrating with an energy that made the hair on Draco's arms stand on end and his heart skip a beat. Draco saw Harry's eyes snap down to his mouth once again as he moved the sweet festive snack to the corner of his mouth to speak. 

"Something I can help you with, Potter?" Draco asked, licking the minty residue from his bottom lip. Draco felt his breath catch in his chest as Harry looked into his eyes with enchanting intensity. Harry's hand reached to take hold of the peppermint sweet, pulling it from Draco's mouth. It looked like he wouldn't need to employ the services of the enchanted flying mistletoe after all.

"This was supposed to by _my_ candy cane. You stole the last one." Harry all but growled, and Draco felt his cheeks warm as the blush rose from his chest with unsolicited arousal and the uncomfortable realisation that his plan had backfired in the most spectacular way as Harry's lips closed around the stolen confection. He hoped Harry choked on it.


End file.
